


Bed

by lonely_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because otherwise that would be shitty, M/M, Masturbation, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sirius Black Lives, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: Snippets of Harry and Sirius.(Writing summaries sucks).





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> Note: Harry is underage, but everything is (as tagged), safe, sane and consensual.
> 
> Note 2: Masturbation is healthy and an expression of sexual freedom, y’all!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Xox

“...stronger and stronger by the minute. We have to act now!”

 

The long, numbing broom ride had begun to drain Harry’s anger away. However, far from feeling happy to be getting away from the Dursley’s finally, he just felt exhausted.

It was the voice of his Godfather that was the most welcome in the cold, foreign house, the sure, trusted tones made Harry feel lightheaded with relief. He swayed on his feet.

...”Harry Potter.”

And then Sirius was there, Lupin behind him, and Sirius held out his arms.

Harry stumbled towards him, a tired smile making its way onto his face.

“Sirius”, his voice trembled but Harry didn’t have time to worry about it because his Godfather’s arms wound around him, and the older man’s warm chest connected with his own. Breathing in his comforting, earthly smell the realisation of how much Harry had missed Sirius hit him in the stomach like the Hogwarts express.

 

Sirius looked like he had been taking care of himself better now that he wasn’t on the run. His once gaunt face was beginning to regain some semblance of his former looks. His hair was long but no longer matted. Instead it was glossy and fuller. Although Sirius was still worryingly skinny it did look as though he had put on some weight which was a relief. The one thing that hadn’t changed was Sirius’s eyes. They were deep brown containing flecks of gold, shining with a deep curiosity, and Harry noticed that when the two of them made eye contact his Godfather’s eyes would appear to burn something fierce. Harry wasn’t sure why and he knew that he shouldn’t really care but he wanted to find out. Desperately.

 

Harry wondered if it was the winking that made him feel like he had tripped and was falling down the stairs, made his stomach dive like Hedwig sometimes did when she saw something particularly good to eat running below her.

“To Harry.”

His Godfather raised his glass to him, a smile on his lips, winking, before draining the glass, but to Harry’s warm and squirming insides it felt as though he had been the one to knock back the fire whiskey.

 

When they looked at each other they looked a little too long, their eyes lingering in an expression of something Harry couldn’t name.

He felt like they could light fires with their gazes, burn all the bridges between them. Dissolve them into nothingness. Cross them as though they had never been there.

They could have been strangers and Harry still would have felt as though he knew everything about the man from a simple meeting of eyes.

It was so intense that Harry sometimes found himself looking away out of fear. He had no idea what it all meant. He didn’t know how to react. All he knew was that he liked it when his Godfather looked at him like that and when he stroked his neck as they hugged. It gave him comfort. Made him feel loved. Gave him goosebumps. Made him suck in a breath of air and forget to let it out.

No one had ever touched him like that. The Dursleys has stayed away from him as much as possible. An accidental touch to the arm and they would have jumped away as if they had been burned. The abuse he had suffered for years at their hands warned him to stay as far away as possible from the family anyway.

It wasn’t like that with Sirius.

It was different. It was the polar opposite.

Harry yearned for the touch. It scared him how much he wanted it.

 

*

 

“You won’t need ink...”

The pain throbbed through him as Umbridge simpered at her desk in front of him.

Harry’s hand burned as the words were carved into his skin in his own blood.

The thousands of cats in the frames on the walls of the horrifically pink room meowed loudly and Harry, for once, was glad of the noise. Without it, Umbridge would have been able to hear his stifled hisses of agony. He couldn’t give her that satisfaction.

 

“Harry? What’s happened to your hand?”

“What?” Harry was surprised that his Godfather had noticed given that he was talked to him from inside his fireplace.

“Harry, what... is that-? A BLOOD QUILL?!” Sirius spluttered out.

Jumping at Sirius’s anger, Harry accidentally inhaled a mouthful of ash and began coughing so loudly that he missed most of Sirius’s rant.

“-were made illegal years ago! I WILL KILL THAT DISGUSTING WOMAN!”

“Sirius-“

“You have to tell Dumbledore!”

“Sirius, it’s fine-“

“Actually, no, I’m going to see to her myself!”

“Oh, don’t be-“

“Harry, this is serious!”

“I’m fine, listen-“

“NO YOU’RE NOT! Harry, this is horrific, I will not lie down and let-“

“...I’ve had worse,” Harry said quietly.

“-her do this- ... what did you just say?” His Godfather’s voice went from furious to shocked into a state of abrupt calm.

“Nothing, I-“

“No, Harry... did you just say you had had worse?”

“Yes, but this isn’t important right now-“

“You’ve had... _worse_ ,” Sirius voice was dangerously quiet.

“The Dursleys,” Harry muttered.

There was an angry intake of ash from the other side of the fireplace.

“Harry, I want you at home, I’ll send someone to come and get-“

“You can’t, Sirius,” Said Harry bitterly, hating the words, wishing desperately that he could be with his Godfather too.

Sirius sighed, long and agitatedly.

For a while, they both listened to the flames licking the wood, consumed by a restless silence.

“When you get back for the holidays I’m taking you to St. Mungo’s to get you checked out.”

“Sirius, are you INSANE? I can’t just walk into St. Mungo’s! And certainly not with a load of old injuries!”

“You could say they’re from the Hungarian Horntail?” But Sirius’s voice contained a note of defeat. They both knew it was a dangerous idea.

“Haha, very funny,” Said Harry sourly.

“Fine,” Sirius snapped, his voice tight with worry, “I’ll take a look at you myself then.”

“Fine,” Harry glowered.

“...Now what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Harry-.”

“Someone’s coming,” Said Harry tightly, turning around to face the imaginary footsteps.

 

*

 

“Get away from my godson.”

With a hard punch to the mouth Harry watched Malfoy fall away. Sirius grinned at him, but his eyes were laced with worry.

“Now listen to me, I want you to take the others and get out of here.”

“What? No! I’m staying with you!”

“You’ve done beautifully, now let me take it from here.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Dolohov sent a powerful stunning spell Harry’s way. Diving in front of his Godson, Sirius blocked the spell, giving time for Harry to hurl a disarming charm at Malfoy.

By a silent agreement the two continued duelling, mirroring each other’s actions, desperately trying to keep the upper hand in the duel.

Bellatrix’s cruel, hysterical laughter filled the air, but Harry and Sirius were gaining on the two death eaters in front of them.

Disarming spell, stupefy, expelliarmus, petrificus totalus, stupefy again.

Sirius successfully stunned Dolohov - he was out the picture. The two redoubled their efforts against Malfoy.

“Expelliarmus!”

“Nice one, James!”

Harry froze.

His head echoed Mrs Weasley and Sirius’ conversion from a few nights ago:

“He’s not James!”

“I’m perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly.”

 

Harry glimpsed the guilty expression on his Godfather’s face before he ducked as an electric green spell almost hit him full in the face, giving himself time to cast a makeshift shield around Harry who was standing almost directly behind him. The spell glanced off, but the shield wavered. It was clear it would not withstand another attacking spell.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix’s shrill, cold laugh faltered as Sirius dodged the curse again. Harry, caught up in watching Tonks duelling with Dolohov, did not duck, and the powerful curse hit him full in the stomach.

He screamed, dropping to the hard ground as the agony spread through him, twisting his limbs into unnatural shapes, stopping his breath, feeling his heart falter.

Dully he heard Sirius yelling ‘stupefy’, and Bellatrix’s high cackle stopped abruptly. As did the spell.

But the pain still lingered, spiking through his limbs like needles.

And then Sirius was there.

Casting another, stronger shield around them, Sirius gave them time, running his hands over Harry, lightly soothing, checking for physical injury.

The battle was still going on around them but neither of them noticed it anymore.

“Harry, oh Harry, I’m so sorry, I truly am.”

Harry struggled to reassure his Godfather but found that he couldn’t even speak.

 

*

 

Later, they all arrived at Grimaud place together with a mixture of emotions that hung in the air.

Sirius’s thoughts were painted across his white face. Harry had only ever seen his Godfather like this once when he had seen Mrs Weasley’s boggart turning into all the members of her family in turn, dead on the floor, until finally Harry had lain there too, a trickle of blood running from his head. Sirius had been unable to move when he had seen him, he had looked as though he was about to be sick. He looked no different now.

“Harry, a word?”

Excusing himself from the table full of half-burnt food prepared by a very shaky Mrs Weasley, Harry followed Sirius up to his old room.

“Listen, I said I’d take a look at you and I really mean it now. After the Cruciatus curse as well...” Sirius trailed off, feeling ill.

Harry sighed, looking anxious.

“It’ll be okay, I just need to check for any serious injuries.”

“Right.”

“Relax, okay?” Sirius said, but it came out more forcefully than he’d intended. “Sorry,” he added.

Harry shook his head, accepting the apology.

“Can you lie down for me then?”

Harry walked over to the bed. It smelt like Sirius.

“Can you take your clothes off too?”

Harry, rather nervous, began to do so.

“Lemme just get the book of magical maladies and treatments and I’ll be right back.”

With his Godfather gone, Harry looked around the room. It was Sirius room, he reminded himself, although it wasn’t hard to forget that. The room was lighter than the rest of the house, and although the walls were still painted a solemn black there were posters everywhere of wizard rock groups and models of what had been at the time the latest broom, and a pair of handsome dress robes hung up on the inside of the door.

Harry could imagine Sirius wearing them now. It send a prick of something down his spine. His cock throbbed.

Although this had happened before to Harry he had never been in the right place at the right time to explore the feeling. Now, however, maybe before Sirius got back...

Harry moved one hand downwards, touching his cock cautiously, and then gasping at the pleasurable sensation spreading through him. He did it again, and began to move his other hand down too, towards-

“Right, I’ve got-.” Sirius broke off, staring at Harry’s hands with a look on his face that Harry couldn’t put a name to.

Harry gasped and jerked his hand away, leaping up and moving away from the bed as though it had electrocuted him.

“I’m sorry, I-it just felt good.”

“Why are you sorry, Harry? Masturbation is a natural part of stress relief,” Sirius said reassuringly, attempting a not-at-all-flustered smile.

“What?” Harry looked flummoxed.

Sirius too was equally confused at his Godson’s reation but then... he had grown up with the Dursleys and Hogwarts relied on the students’ parents to teach them about sexual health.

...But surely the Dursleys had taught him something? Or Harry had searched the ‘winternet’ (was that what the Muggle’s called it?). But no, Harry had always been so busy avoiding Voldemort to worry about this sort of thing. And the Dursleys never would have given his Godson a ‘fone’ anyway - they didn’t care about him. Harry was always having to look at scraps from newspapers to find anything out.

Sirius felt his blood boil, “they taught you NOTHING?!”

Harry, clearly surprised at this outburst, took a step backwards and his back hit the wall, “sorry Sirius-.”

“Don’t apologise for their mistakes,” Said Sirius, wishing he hadn’t been the one to put Harry on the defensive.

“I-,” Harry was still against the wall, cowering slightly away from him.

“No, I’m sorry for shouting,” Sirius apologised, and then, “will you let me help you?”

Harry blushed fiercely and for a moment Sirius thought he was going to say no, but then, “yes.”

“Come here, Harry,” Sirius’s voice was gentle.

Harry walked stiffly, his legs shaking.

Sirius reached out to him and touched his face softly.

“Can you touch your chest for me?”

Unsure, Harry brought a trembling hand up to his chest, uncurling it from its nervous fist and splayed his hand on his body.

“Yes. Can you move it around? Caress yourself, Harry.”

Cautiously, he moved his hand up and down his chest, rubbing circles. It felt surprisingly good. Unable to stop himself, Harry let slip a soft groan before colouring a bright tomato-red, “sorry, I-“.

But Sirius growled, his brown eyes dark with want. “No apologising, Harry. I want to hear you.”

“O-okay,” his voice wobbled.

Feeling his legs to be a little too shaky also, Sirius conjured up a chair of worn and comfortable leather on which he reclined, an easy smile on his face contrasting with his full-blown pupils that sparkled with lust.

“Can you rub your nipples for me?”

Harry did so, and the dreamy sensation of pleasure washed over him. He moaned again, not stopping himself this time.

Sirius nodded, satisfied, “good boy.”

Harry moaned again, louder, at the older man’s words, his cock twitching.

Noticing, Sirius smiled reassuringly at him, “feels good, hmm?”

“Y-yes,” Harry gasped, bringing his other hand up now to pinch his other nipple and whimpering.

“Oh baby,” Sirius groaned, watching the younger boy, “do you want to touch your cock now?”

“Please,” Harry begged,

“You don’t have to ask me for permission, sweetheart, you do whatever feels good, yeah?”

“O-okay,” Harry took his cock into his hands, but looked at his Godfather, unsure of what to do.

“Watch me then, baby, and if it looks good you can copy what I do.” Sirius voice was husky and his eyes were so dark Harry could have got lost in them forever, never want to find his way out.

Lounging on the chair still, Sirius beckoned Harry back onto the bed: “S’more comfy,” he murmured softly.

As Harry sat down on the bed, Sirius undressed unceremoniously and laid back down onto the chair before taking his cock out of his boxers slowly.

Harry squirmed. Sirius’s cock looked far better than he’d ever imagined. A roguish grin slipped across his Godfather’s face, “like what you see?”

Harry could only watch, jaw slack as Sirius began to touch himself.

“Uh-uh, you too,” he reminded him, and Harry, jolting himself out of his stupor, moved his hands towards his cock again.

Sirius moaned as he moved his hand up and down, his free hand coming down to massage his balls.

Harry mirrored his actions, groaning considerably louder, unused to such pleasure.

“Yes, oh, such a, ah, good boy for me,” Sirius gasped out, as he sped up the hand on his cock.

Harry, also increasing his speed, watched his Godfather’s slick hand on his cock, a look of complete bliss on his face. Sirius moved a hand up to tug on his long hair, and upon remembering that Harry didn’t have hair as long as his, Sirius gasped, “your nipples,” and Harry took one of his hands to his nipple, rubbing his thumb over the hardness.

Harry was so close now he thought he would scream. Just one more nice word from Sirius, he thought, just one more.

“Oh, baby boy, you’re so perfect, just for me.”

Harry gasped, all his muscles tensing as his orgasm hit him with full force, screaming through his teeth as thick ropes of cum shot out of his cock.

Watching him, Sirius flung back his head, “Oh fuck, baby, fuck, HARRY!” He shouted, coming all over his hand.

 

Panting, Harry collapsed onto the bed, and, summoning his last remaining ounce of strength, Sirius dragged himself up to join him. They lay there, breathing ragged, until Mrs Weasley called them down to finish their tea.


End file.
